Mocoso probeta
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Cuando Arthur era joven y necesitaba dinero (En sus días de punk), fue un donador de esperma. Algunos años pasaron y nunca pensó en ello, hasta que los nuevos vecinos, los Jones, se mudaron a la casa de al lado, y Arthur no pudo evitar notar que Peter era exactamente igual a él. (Respuesta a un anon de HetaliaKinkMeme) UkUs - Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Mocoso probeta** – _Uhuru-Chan_

Da faq I'm doin' with my life? No prometo nada, sólo volví en forma de fichas por capricho. Sé que no escribo como los autores que admiro, pero lo intento.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya. El prompt de un anon, lo explico abajo.

**Advertencias **(Quizás sucedan, quizás no): OoC (después de años en FF he llegado a la conclusión de que siempre pondré esto para no tener quejas), Mpreg, Omegaverse, UkUs, Peter, sexo, Francis, lenguaje inadecuado, chistes aburridos, Uhuru escribiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Jones se habían mudado hacía dos semanas a la casa de al lado. Arthur en general no espiaba a sus vecinos, pero estos en particular le habían hecho sentir un puñetazo en el estómago… o en las bolas.

El hijo del vecino se parecía demasiado a él. Tenía los ojos azules, el cabello algo oscuro, como el de su madre, pero las cejas, ¡Las cejas de la familia!, las cejas que nunca antes había visto en personas que no portaran el apellido Kirkland, sin duda estaban ahí, recordándole su pasado.

¡Joder, para qué negarlo cuando eran como dos gotas de agua!

Arthur se mordió las uñas y se alejó de la ventana. No quería pensar en ello. Tenía algo de mala suerte, pero esto ya era ridículo.

-¡Peter!, ¡Te he dicho que te alistes más de tres veces!- Arthur se asomó discretamente por la ventana para ver a su guapo vecino omega gritarle a su hijo.

-¡Pero no quiero ir!, los abuelos son aburridos. –El niño hizo un puchero y frunció sus frondosas y perturbadoras cejas. Perturbadoras, sí, para Arthur lo eran por lo menos.

-Ah, Pete, -El americano se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Después podemos pedir una pizza y ver una película, ¿sí?, la que tú quieras. Peter lo quedó mirando.

-¿Y puedo dormir tarde?-Preguntó el menor, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, puedes dormir a la hora que quieras. –Alfred asintió y sonrió, acariciando sus castaños cabellos.

Peter siguió haciéndose el difícil por un par de segundos, su mueca lentamente transformándose en una sonrisa. Asintió convencido y tomó la mano de su madre, y ambos entraron a su casa.

Dios, esa mueca, ¡Esa mueca era suya!, ¡Suya!

Arthur se jaló los rubios cabellos y se paseó de un lado a otro en la sala de estar de su casa. No era su asunto… claro que no, ni conocía a sus vecinos, pero vivían al lado, algún día se darían cuenta del innegable parecido entre ambos. A menos que decidiera no volver a salir nunca de su casa, pero eso no era una opción.

Y todo por un par de miserables dólares.

En su defensa lo necesitaba, en aquel tiempo acababa de llegar a América y estaba desempleado, sólo tenía dieciocho años y había huido de su natal Inglaterra como el mocoso malcriado que era. No quería reglas y sus acomodados padres no querían un hijo delincuente que manchara el apellido. Fue conveniente para todos.

Lo enviaron a América con una considerable suma de dinero, suma que había gastado en un mes entre fiestas, omegas y alcohol. Por lo menos se había conseguido un apartamento barato que compartía con uno de sus conocidos y aún tenía suficiente comida para un mes más. Pero conseguir un trabajo con su apariencia era difícil, y no iba a cambiar su modo de vida por un par de dólares, o eso pensó. Fue entonces cuando, mientras revisaba aburrido un periódico que se encontró tirado en la calle –si estaba en el suelo, no era de nadie… sin importar que estuviese tirado en la entrada de una casa- que se encontró con el aviso del centro de esperma de la ciudad. Necesitaban donantes alfas de esperma para los omegas, quienes cada vez más preferían el ser inseminados antes que someterse a un gruñón y mandón alfa para poder ser madres.

A Arthur no le interesaba mientras le pagaran, y qué mejor, ¡Le pagarían por jalársela y eyacular en un vaso!, ¡El "trabajo" perfecto! …o lo era en ese entonces.

Sonrió y leyó los requisitos enlistados bajo el título del anuncio:

_-Estatura superior a 1,52 cms._

_-Edad entre 18 a 35._

_-Escolaridad completa._

_-En límites normales de estatura y peso para su complexión física._

_Necesitamos donadores de todas las razas. No se aceptan consumidores de tabaco de ningún tipo. El uso de sustancias será probado en el proceso de donación._

Arthur había dejado de fumar hacía cinco años (si, fue fumador precoz), dado que no quería tener dientes amarillos. Era un joven vanidoso. Lo demás parecía estar en orden, excepto lo de las drogas, pero podía dejarlas por un tiempo.

Decidió marcar el número indicado pasado un mes y esperó. La persona que le atendió le citó al recinto para las pruebas correspondientes y una entrevista. Arthur dio las gracias y cortó la llamada.

Cuando llegó el gran día se vistió con su ropa de marca, la ropa que sus padres le habían comprado durante años en esperanzas de que su hijo dejase de ser un punk y se volviese un caballero. Se sacó los piercings y se tiñó el cabello rubio para que quedara parejo, dejando atrás su cabello azul eléctrico. Le hicieron entrar a una sala y le hicieron varias preguntas, le entregaron un formulario para llenar con el historial médico suyo y de su familia. Al final le dejaron a solas con una televisión, varios CD's pornográficos y un vaso plástico. La primera muestra era para probar si su esperma estaba en buenas condiciones.

Arthur tuvo su diversión con un video de dos mujeres pechugonas y un hombre de gran miembro. Se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar lo más que podía hasta que decidió que ya no podía esperar más y eyaculó en el recipiente, los chorros quedando perfectamente dentro del vaso. Después de todo, Arthur solía ser el goleador número uno en su equipo de fútbol escolar.

Después de aquel día le citaron de nuevo para hacer exámenes físicos completos y de enfermedades, cuando todo estuvo correcto le llamaron para que comenzara con su trabajo de donante. Las donaciones serían constantes por seis meses, así podía buscarse un trabajo fácil aparte para poder mantenerse.

Buscó trabajo en un súper mercado como empaquetador y tuvo que dejar de hacer fiestas y drogarse. Arthur se animó pensando que sólo sería mientras su economía se estabilizaba, después volvería a su vida frenética de punk.

Dios, pero no pensó que el producto de sus placenteras masturbaciones volviese en forma de un mocoso de probeta, malcriado y gruñón, llamado Peter. Tenía unos siete años mínimo, Arthur ya tenía treinta, y la madre del crío parecía de unos veinticinco.

Arthur no sabía cómo se llamaba el omega que había recibido su esperma, pero era muy guapo, buen trasero y piel bronceada. Arthur deseaba haberle metido él mismo al pequeño Peter…

¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!

No sabía qué iba a hacer. ¿Debía ir a recibirlos como solían hacer los gringos en las películas?, no, quizás no daría una buena primera impresión el llegar con sus_ scones_ bronceados –BRONCEADOS, NO QUEMADOS. El alfa suspiró y se echó sobre su sofá. Sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar como un maniaco. Observó su casa, era una casa grande y linda, ordenada. Nadie pensaría que el dueño de ella en su juventud fue un salvaje punk adicto al sexo y a las drogas, y que se pajeaba para ganar dinero.

Caló el cigarrillo y miró hacia el techo. ¿Habría más pequeñines en el país con las frondosas cejas Kirkland correteando por ahí? Los imaginó corriendo sueltos como animalitos, niños y niñas peleando como él solía hacerlo con sus hermanos. Mordiéndose y jalándose los cabellos. Los niños eran criaturas tan insoportables. Por eso Arthur seguía soltero, ningún omega quería atarse a un alfa que no quería ser padre. Lástima que Arthur ya era padre.

Quizás si llamaba a su amigo para que le diera su opinión… si, Francis le daría el veredicto final. Quizás sólo era su imaginación y no eran tan parecidos. Quizás Scott se había emborrachado, había terminado en Estados Unidos de alguna mágica forma y se había revolcado con su vecino y ¡_Voilá_!, ¡Peter!

Sí.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y buscó el nombre del beta francés.

To: Francis. (17:37)

_Necesito verte, ven a mi casa mañana después del trabajo. Es __**IMPORTANTE**__._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé de dónde saco tanta estupidez (del cerebro, Uhuru), pero aquí estoy.

Este es un prompt que saqué del Hetalia Kink Meme (en inglés), pero no quiero postear la historia en inglés, 'cause of reasons. Así que el anon que pidió este fic jamás sabrá de esto BUAHAHA… HAHA…ha.

El tema pedido es lo escrito en el resumen más "_El Mpreg puede existir en la forma que quieras." _Los bonus que escribiré también, pero no lo pondré aquí por los spoilers.

Investigué un poco y cada banco de esperma tiene sus propias reglas, les pagan bien a los donantes. No sé cuánto tiempo guardan los espermatozoides, así que no me vengan a decir cosas por las edades más adelante (?)

Eso, lo siento anon de habla inglesa, I've failed you in every possible way.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mocoso probeta** – _Uhuru-Chan_

Jeez, I'm tryin' so hard. Well... not really.

Lo siento si no soy constante con esto, como dije, la hice de capricho, pero mi prioridad es terminar de traducir El Declive a tiempo, y todos los capítulos son más o menos de 25 hojas/+6000 palabras. (Eso sí es invertir el tiempo en algo de calidad, what is life, anyway?) Creo que es la primera vez que no planeo algo antes de postearlo, que irresponsable, my, my.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya. El prompt de un anon.

**Advertencias **(Quizás sucedan, quizás no): OoC (después de años en FF he llegado a la conclusión de que siempre pondré esto para no tener quejas), Mpreg, Omegaverse, UkUs, sexo, lenguaje inadecuado, chistes aburridos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Mon dieu_!, que niño más feo.

-¡Lo sé! – Gritó Arthur, elevando sus brazos. Luego se detuvo, bajando sus extremidades y volteó a verlo- … espera, ¿Qué?

Francis frunció su nariz y señaló a Peter, quien se encontraba jugando con un par de autos de juguete en el ante jardín.

-¡Las cejas!, ¡Son como… como orugas! – Francis se volteó, parecía indignado. Le señaló, hizo un gesto con sus dedos sobre sus perfectas cejas y señaló por la ventana al niño. -¡Ustedes dos!, ¡Son yerros de la naturaleza!

-Oye, imbécil, no te pases. – Gruñó Arthur, acercándose peligrosamente al francés.

-Está bien, bien. –Francis suspiró y volvió a mirar a Peter. En ese instante salió su madre sosteniendo dos helados. Le entregó uno al niño y se sentó a su lado en el fresco pasto. Comenzaron a conversar y reír. Ambos comiendo lentamente sus helados.

-Umm… -Francis se mordió el labio inferior, concentrado.

-… y no sé qué pensar, o sea, ¿Debería ir?, porque…

La voz de Arthur resonaba lejos en el cerebro de Francis, demasiado concentrado en la erótica imagen del omega chupando su tubular tentempié.

Arthur daba vueltas como león enjaulado, había agarrado esa costumbre desde que había descubierto al hijo de su vecino el día de la mudanza. Se detuvo al no obtener respuesta.

-¿Francis?, ¿Estás escuchándome?

Arthur se acercó a la ventana para ver qué era tan interesante. Se quedó tieso cuando notó al omega comiendo un helado sin mucha gracia, manchándose sin notarlo. Miró a Francis, la baba comenzaba a caerle de la comisura de la boca.

-¡Francis!, ¡Joder!

Arthur le dio un golpe en la frente para alejarlo de la ventana. Francis subió sus manos en un gesto de paz. El inglés frunció el ceño y cerró las cortinas.

-Calma, calma, sólo… ¿Viste como lo chupaba, _mon ami_? –Francis abrió sus azules ojos, imitándolo con sus manos.

-¿¡Está hablando con su bebé y tú sólo piensas en mamadas!? –Arthur le lanzó una almohada cercana. Francis la esquivó con gracia. – Te dije que es algo serio, concéntrate y ayúdame.

-No sé qué harás, obviamente es tu hijo, pero no es tu problema.

Francis tomó asiento y miró sus impecables uñas en un gesto desinteresado. Arthur se sentó de igual modo, su rostro mostrando preocupación.

-Pero… es mi hijo, Francis. Mío.

-No, no es _tuyo_, es de su madre, tú –Le señaló, mirándole con ojos fríos- firmaste un papel que te liberaba de toda responsabilidad y lazos con él.

Arthur frunció los labios y suspiró hastiado. Quizás llamar a Francis no había sido una buena idea. Francis se acomodó entre los almohadones, le miró fijamente y en silencio por un par de segundos y sonrió.

-Si tan desesperado estás por un compañero sólo ve a saludar, tienes una excusa perfecta y el omega no está nada mal. Quizás hasta te deje ser el "papi Arthur".

-No es que esté desesperado por un omega. -negó Arthur, mirándole de mala gana. –Puedo conseguir uno cuando quiera.

-¡Oh, vamos!, no me mientas a mí, _mon ami_.

-¡Es por mi hijo!

-No lo conoces, Arthur, hasta me dio la impresión de que no te agrada.

-¡No es eso! –Arthur se sonrojó. Claro que no era un asunto amoroso, era algo mucho más importante. –Creo que podríamos llevarnos bien…

-Como sea, yo digo que vayas allá, golpees la puerta y digas algo como: "Hola, guapo, noté que tu hijo tiene un par de monstruosas cejas que he visto en alguna parte dentro de mi espejo, ¿Qué te parece si te hago más de esos?"

Arthur se dio una palmada en la cara y se quedó en silencio. No había sido una buena idea.

-No sé para qué me invitas si no vas a apreciar mi ayuda. –dijo Francis con tono herido, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Arthur le acompañó sin hacerle caso. –Debo irme o Shelly se pondrá celosa.

-Ella sabe que no hay nada entre nosotros, rana.

Arthur abrió la puerta y esperó a que su amigo se marchara.

-Y también sabe que eres un solterón. –Apoyó su palma contra la espalda del inglés. –Arriésgate, no creo que sea tan malo, el omega se ve simpático, el crio está algo malcriado, pero no es nada que los dulces no calmen. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Arthur siguió con cara de póker y señaló la puerta. Francis suspiró dramáticamente y se marchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Evitaba tardar por las mañanas, salía y entraba directamente en su auto, arrancando en el menor tiempo posible. Regaba sus adoradas plantas por la noche, cuando se aseguraba de que un par de luces estuviesen apagadas en la casa de al lado. Aprovechaba sus viajes al centro de la ciudad para comprar los abarrotes y su té. Cuando era fin de semana se quedaba dentro de casa o salía excesivamente temprano. No se había topado con los Jones ni una sola vez y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Eso hasta el día en que Peter había lanzado una pelota de béisbol volando a través de su ventana. Arthur había estado leyendo en su sofá cuando la bola atravesó su sala de estar, deteniéndose con lentitud junto a un parlante de su radio. El inglés se levantó de mal humor para ver quién era cuando le sorprendió el sonido del timbre de su puerta. Fue hacia ella dando zancadas y la abrió de un tirón, la pelota de béisbol en su mano. La tiró al piso por la impresión cuando vio al mocoso de probeta parado en su alfombra de entrada. Estaba con expresión afligida y un pequeño bate en la mano. El aroma de su naturaleza sumisa chocando contra su nariz.

Peter se quedó callado unos segundos, parecía sorprendido. Pestañeó un par de veces y desvió su cerúlea mirada hacia el suelo, en un gesto de sumisión típico de los omegas.

-Disculpe, señor, um… -Señaló la pelota que estaba rodando hacia el interior de la casa. –Creo… que e-eso es mío.

-Eh… hehe… he.

Arthur tenía una sonrisa torcida y un tic en su ceja derecha. Sus músculos estaban tensos y sentía que en cualquier momento el muchacho le iba a mencionar el gran parecido entre ambos.

-¿Señor?

-Sí, la pelota.

Peter parecía nervioso. Arthur le entregó la pelota y siguió mirándolo fijamente. Nunca antes lo había visto tan de cerca. El muchacho comenzó a desesperarse con la mirada del mayor y comenzó a sollozar.

-¡No le diga a mi mamá, por favor!, ¡Me castigará!, ¡Fue un accidente!, ¡Lo juro!, ¡No quise ha-

Arthur se le quedó viendo sorprendido, miró nervioso hacia los lados, no quería atraer atención de nadie. Se agachó junto al niño y le susurró atropelladamente.

-Wow, oye, niño, calma, no le diré nada, ¿Si?, calma, shhh…

-¿N-no est-á eno-jado?- Preguntó entre el hipo, restregando sus azules ojos y mirándole acongojado.

-No, no pasa nada, ¿Si?, compraré otro vidrio, está bien. – Peter asintió lentamente, haciendo un adorable puchero. Arthur sintió una súbita ráfaga de ternura golpearle. Sonrió y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro. -¿C-cómo te llamas?, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

-… -El niño inhaló más calmado, mirándole, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –Peter Jones.

-Peter, es un lindo nombre. Ahora, -Arthur se puso de pie, mirando una vez más a su alrededor. –ve con tu madre, ¿sí?, no tienes que contarle lo de la ventana, será un secreto entre los dos, ¿ok?

La cara del niño se iluminó completamente con una sonrisa amplia que levantaba sus pecosas mejillas. El pequeño asintió con emoción. Arthur revolvió su cabello y se despidió, viendo al niño trotar de vuelta a su ante jardín. El inglés cerró la puerta y suspiró aliviado, sonriendo lentamente. No había estado mal, sólo esperaba que el mocoso se quedara callado.

.-.-._.-.-.

Alfred sirvió la cena y encendió la televisión para ver las noticias. Ambos estaban sentados y acababan de dar las gracias por la comida. Peter movía sus cortas piernas de un lado a otro, tomó el tenedor y miró a su madre. Sonrió y volvió a dejar el tenedor en la mesa, llamando la atención de su progenitor.

-¡Mamá!, hoy hablé con el vecino.

-¿Ah, sí? – Alfred elevó una ceja, desconfiado. - ¿Y de qué hablaron?

-Um… -Peter miró hacia un lado, una manía que tenía al mentir. Alfred no dijo nada, escuchándolo. – Estaba jugando béisbol y la pelota cayó en su jardín, así que fui a pedírsela. –Alfred asintió y Peter sonrió emocionado.- ¡Es un alfa, mamá!, pero no era malo como tú dices, ¡Era simpático! Su nombre es Arthur Ka-algo.

-¿No te he dicho que no hables con extraños?-Espetó Alfred, frunciendo el ceño.

Peter miró hacia su regazo y asintió en silencio. Alfred lo sabía, había olido el aroma del alfa en su hijo, pero había estado esperando a que su hijo se explicara. Suspiró, preocupado.

-¿Qué más hablaron? – Alfred comenzó a comer para romper la tensión.

-Nada, el señor K me devolvió la pelota y vine a jugar a nuestro ante jardín.

-Ajá.

Peter prefirió no seguir hablando del vecino alfa. Sabía que su madre los odiaba, no debió mencionarlo. En vez de ello comenzó a contarle sobre su día en el colegio y volvió a coger su tenedor para empezar a comer su cena.

Peter terminó de comer, lavó sus dientes y se fue a acostar. Alfred esperó a que llegara su hermano, Matthew, y se marchó a su trabajo. Al estar fuera de su casa echó un vistazo a la casa de al lado, estaba encendida la luz del segundo piso y se podía ver una silueta a través de la cortina. El americano entrecerró sus ojos y se marchó. Tendría una seria conversación con ese tipo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Ericka no me quiere dar consejos con esto :C (El otro día me di cuenta que en una historia escribí concejo con c, mátenme) Y yo soy muy inútil. Cotitah, te pago en carne, pero supervísame, no funciono en ningún ámbito sin supervisión de un adulto. Aunque no lo leas, sólo dime que está bien o mal xD Ay, la inseguridáh.

Saludines a los que dan muestras de vida.

Bye ;C


	3. Chapter 3

**Mocoso probeta** – _Uhuru-Chan_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya. El prompt de un anon.

**Advertencias**: OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, sexo, lenguaje inadecuado, chistes aburridos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred tenía ojeras por estar toda la noche trabajando, y su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el esfuerzo, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Ningún inútil alfa iba a acercarse a su adorado hijo, nunca antes había pasado y no iba a volver a suceder.

El omega golpeó la puerta con fiereza, enderezando su espalda y levantando su barbilla, no queriendo demostrar ni la más mínima pisca de su maldita naturaleza sumisa. (Hubiese preferido ser un beta.)

Esperó por un rato y se dispuso a escuchar, pero no parecía haber nadie adentro. Bufó indignado y siguió esperando por los siguientes cinco minutos, no queriendo darse por vencido, pero al final no le quedó más opción, sentía como sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse por el cansancio acumulado. Se volteó y se fue caminando hacia su casa, entrando en silencio.

Matthew estaba tirado sobre su cama, un hilo de baba deslizándose por la comisura de su boca. Alfred sonrió y siguió caminando hacia la habitación de su hijo. Peter estaba durmiendo mucho más grácilmente que su tío, acurrucado sobre su cama y respirando suavemente, su pálido rostro sin expresión. El chico solía tener mejores modales que los Jones, Alfred se lo atribuía a su desconocido padre. El americano sabía que el donante era inglés, eso le había agradado bastante, le gustaba que su hijo se comportara como un caballero y que pudiese diferenciar entre distintos tipos de té. Alfred no tenía esa habilidad, siendo más una persona de café. Aunque la habilidad de su hijo se la debía más que nada a Matthew, quién le había enseñado en las múltiples ocasiones en la que debía cuidar del pequeño.

Cerró la puerta tras de él y volvió a su habitación, sacándose la ropa y acostándose junto a su hermano. Matthew entreabrió uno de sus violetas ojos por unos segundos antes de voltearse, dándole la espalda a su gemelo.

Horas más tarde, Peter vino a despertarlo como era costumbre.

-Mamá, tío Matt dice que es tarde.

Alfred gruñó, oyendo lejos la voz de su único hijo.

-¡Mamá!

-Ya…

Alfred abrió sus azules ojos con dificultad. Su hijo tenía una bandeja con panqueques y una taza de café. Alfred sonrió y se sentó en la cama, tomando la bandeja y acariciando el cabello de Peter.

-Gracias, bebé.

-¡Soy un niño grande!

Alfred rió y asintió. El niño trepó a la cama y se posicionó junto a su madre. Alfred encendió el televisor y sintonizó un canal infantil.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

-Bien, nos dejaron dibujar, dibujé a mi unicornio favorito, lo tengo en mi mochila. –El niño abrió la boca cuando su madre le acercó el tenedor con un trozo de panqueque, recibiendo la comida con agrado. Masticó por unos segundos y volvió a hablar. –Blanquito. –Aclaró el niño, refiriéndose a su unicornio de peluche.

-Me lo mostrarás luego, ¿sí?

Matthew apareció en el umbral de la habitación, sostenía una taza de café en su mano, se notaba que necesitaba dormir. Alfred le sonrió y se sintió culpable. Su hermano tenía una pareja, aunque no tenía hijos, Alfred sabía que preferiría estar con ella más tiempo y no tener que venir todas las noches a cuidar de su sobrino prácticamente por caridad.

-Hola, Matt.

-Buenos días, Alfred.

-Gracias por quedarte, ¿Te quedarás a almorzar? -Matthew negó con su cabeza y terminó su café.

-No puedo, mi esposa me está esperando en casa, sólo me quedé para asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien.

-Oh, bien. Si, todo correcto.

Alfred levantó sus pulgares y sonrió. Peter parecía ausente, demasiado concentrado en la caricatura que estaba siendo emitida en televisión. Matthew se acercó para despedirse con un beso y se marchó. Alfred miró a su hijo y sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Quieres ir a comer afuera? –Peter lo miró de inmediato y sonrió de igual modo, asintiendo.

-¡McDonald's!

.-.-._.-.-.

Su vecino había venido en la mañana, Arthur estaba despierto, estaba a punto de salir hacia su trabajo cuando los golpes en la puerta le detuvieron. Paranoico como había estado en los últimos días, decidió subir y mirar quién era desde la ventana de su habitación. Casi le dio un infarto al notar que se trataba de la madre de su hijo. Lo peor era que no se marchaba y Arthur miraba su reloj de pulsera, nervioso. Si no se iba pronto llegaría atrasado a su trabajo.

Después de cinco minutos el omega pareció rendirse y se marchó lentamente hasta su casa. Arthur esperó otros diez minutos antes de atreverse a salir, prácticamente corriendo hacia su auto y marchándose a una velocidad alarmante.

.-.-._.-.-.

Peter sostenía un par de binoculares celestes frente a su rostro. Estaba escondido en la casa del árbol que su madre y su tío habían construido para él hacía un par de semanas de su llegada al vecindario. Se acomodó en su suave puff y tomó notas en su cuaderno de unicornios.

_-Sr.K llega a casa cerca de las 17ºº y bebe té._

_-Riega las plantas alrededor de las 18ºº_

_-A las 19ºº intenta espiarnos._

Volvió a mirar con sus binoculares, notando que el hombre se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá. Le parecía una persona bastante inofensiva, nada de ataques violentos ni omegas esclavizados o suciedad. La casa estaba impecable, definitivamente no tenía un omega (a menos que tuviese uno en el sótano, pero no lo creía.) y era muy tranquilo, incluso algo aburrido.

Peter nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entablar relaciones con ningún alfa, dado que su madre no se llevaba bien con sus padres y la única familia con la que parecía estar en contacto era su tío Matthew, quien al ser su gemelo compartía su naturaleza. Alfred tenía una extrema aversión hacia los alfas, por lo que se había encargado de matricular a Peter en una escuela privada sólo de omegas, incluso el director era un omega, aunque fuese una rareza. En cuanto a su padre, Alfred le había dicho que se lo explicaría cuando fuese mayor, sin embargo, el niño había escuchado una discusión de su madre y su tío sobre algo de un banco de bebés. Peter sabía que no era adoptado, había fotos de su nacimiento, aún así también estaba en conocimiento que de algún modo lo habían sacado de ese banco de bebés. Peter a veces pensaba que cuando era diminuto lo habían sacado de alguna planta o un sobre y lo habían puesto en la barriga de su madre. Aún no entendía exactamente de dónde ni cómo, pero esa era su teoría. Algún día se armaría de valor y se lo preguntaría a su madre.

El pequeño omega salió de su ensimismamiento y prestó atención a la vista dentro de sus cilindros, estaba concentrado mirando sus facciones. Se parecían un poco, ¿no?, las pecas, las cejas gruesas, y la cara en general.

-Uh… ¿Seremos familiares?

Porque sus compañeros siempre se burlaban de sus cejas, le decían que no eran lindas en el rostro de un omega, y que nadie más tenía cejas tan gruesas como las suyas. Peter se tocó las cejas, pensativo, hasta que notó que Arthur le estaba mirando fijamente con sus verdes ojos bien abiertos. Peter se sonrojó, avergonzado por haber sido pescado con las manos en la masa y cerró la cortina de su pequeña ventana. Se tapó la boca, ansioso. ¿El señor Arthur supo todo el tiempo que lo estaba espiando? Esperó un buen rato hasta que su madre le llamó porque ya estaba oscuro y no tuvo más opción que bajar. Mientras caminaba a su lado miró disimuladamente hacia la casa del vecino, pero las luces de la primera planta estaban apagadas.

-Mamá.

-¿Um?

-¿Los alfas pueden leer mentes?

-¿Qué? –Alfred se detuvo a mirarle con genuina sorpresa.

Peter miró a su gordo gato desinteresadamente, evadiendo la mirada de su madre.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?, -Alfred chasqueó su lengua, retomando el paso.- claro que no pueden.

-¿No?

Alfred se sobó las sienes y suspiró. Abrió y cerró la boca, pensando en qué decir. Sabía que debía tener paciencia, que Peter nunca antes había visto a un alfa y que el ver a su vecino lo había maravillado y ahora quería saber todo sobre esos desagradables seres.

-Tienen buenos sentidos. Mejores que nosotros, si a eso te refieres.

-¿O sea que si miro a uno a los ojos no podrá saber lo que pienso?

-No, Pete.

Peter asintió, satisfecho, y fue a su puesto en la mesa. Sintió que el vecino podría leerle la mente si lo miraba fijamente, ya que algo dentro de sí le obligaba a bajar la mirada cuando sucedía. Supuso que ahora no tendría que hacer eso la próxima vez que se encontraran.

El niño sonrió mientras comía su cena. Cuando su tío Matt llegara le preguntaría más sobre los alfas. Sabía que su madre se ponía de mal humor cuando hablaban de ellos.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por los reviews que han dejado!, también por los follows y favs, de verdad me animan a seguir. Ya planee un par de cosas y espero que esto no sea tan largo. Será un fic algo doméstico, nunca he escrito algo así, siempre escribo drama :'D Además los capítulos son cortos, ya sabrán más sobre por qué Alfred es así. Por ahora sufran por las migajas que les doy xD<p>

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mocoso probeta** – _Uhuru-Chan_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya. El prompt de un anon.

**Advertencias**: OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, sexo, lenguaje inadecuado, chistes aburridos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter despertó temprano, como siempre. Tenía que ir al colegio y sabía que su tío entraría en cualquier momento para comenzar el día. Se bañó, vistió, desayunó y finalmente ambos subieron al auto del mayor. Peter comía una manzana roja y miraba lentamente como su casa se alejaba de su campo visual. Miró a su tío. Matthew no tenía nada contra los alfas, él le respondería objetivamente, o más que su madre.

-Tío.

-¿um?

-Tenemos un vecino alfa.

Matthew le miró brevemente, volviendo sus ojos al camino con rapidez.

-Es simpático.

-Oh…

-¿Somos diferentes?, ¿Omegas y alfas?

-Peter… -El adulto frunció los labios. Alfred se enojaría con él si se enteraba de que estaban hablando sobre alfas, Matthew pensaba que no era buena idea el fingir que no existían cuando estaban en presencia de Peter, pero él no era nadie como para decidir la crianza del niño. –Pregúntale a tu madre cuando volvamos del colegio, ¿si?

El niño hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Mamá nunca dice nada!

-Lo siento…

Llegaron al colegio quince minutos después. Matthew acompañó a su sobrino hasta la puerta y se despidieron. El niño no parecía contento.

Matthew llegó a casa y se encontró con su hermano sobre el sofá, viendo televisión. El menor de lo gemelos –por 6 minutos- se sentó junto al mayor y se le quedó mirando en silencio. Alfred le sonrió, dudoso.

-¿Qué hice mal ahora?

-…Peter…él-

-Espera, ya sé, te habló del vecino, ¿no? –Alfred hizo una mueca de molestia e hizo amago de mirar por la ventana de la cocina. Matthew asintió. –Joder.

-¿Acaso lo conoces?

-¡No!, pero planeo hacerlo, no quiero que ese tipo hable con mi hijo.

-¿Entonces?

-Peter lanzó una pelota por la ventana del tipo y fue a pedir disculpas, y resultó que el dueño de casa es un _maldito_ alfa.

Alfred parecía muy enojado y se levantó a prepararse un café.

-…tendrás que explicarle sobre los alfas algún día, Alfred.

-No ahora, es muy pequeño. –Respondió Alfred con terquedad, bebiendo su café y volviendo al sofá.

-Mientras más esperes será peor, lo digo por tu bien.

-No necesita ningún maldito alfa en su vida.

-Estás siendo egoísta.

-¡No!, ¡Sólo quiero protegerlo! –Alfred dejó la taza sobre la mesa de café con violencia, haciendo vibrar el vidrio.

-No puedes esperar que Peter viva como tú, eso será decisión suya, y tarde o temprano se enterará, y será peor si se da cuenta de que le estás ocultando cosas.

Alfred se tapó la cara con ambas manos y emitió un grito frustrado. Odiaba ser un omega, odiaba haber nacido en la familia en la que nació, odiaba a todos los alfas con la que alguna vez interactuó, todos le traicionaron o dañaron. Ya ni siquiera le agradaban los omegas en general, patéticos, hormonales, débiles y siempre arrastrándose tras un alfa. Pero no quería que Peter fuese así, quería que fuese un hombre fuerte e independiente, sin tener que atarse a un salvaje.

Sintió la mano de su hermano sobar lentamente su espalda y suspiró, tranquilizándose.

-Peter es sólo un niño, si los alfas son malos como dices, se dará cuenta por sí mismo.

-N-no quiero que sufra.

-Ningún padre quiere eso, ¿Verdad?

Alfred se descubrió el rostro y abrazó a su hermano.

.-.-._.-.-.

Arthur estaba espiando desde la ventana de su habitación con un par de binoculares baratos que compró camino a casa. Había visto al mocoso espiándole desde su casa del árbol y estaba nervioso.

No parecía haber nada extraño. Un ropero, un bolso sobre una cómoda, el guapo vecino durmiendo en bóxers sobre su cama, dejando ver su cuerpo marcado y sus deliciosas piernas bronceadas. Arthur apretó la mandíbula. ¿Hace cuánto que no tenía un buen revolcón?, probablemente demasiado, apostaría a que casi un año, y borracho, por lo que no lo recordaba bien. Exhaló y decidió seguir buscando a su hijo. La ventana de al lado era de un pasillo, no podía ver nada más. Las de abajo eran la cocina y en la contigua se veía una mesa para cuatro. Ni un rastro del mocoso. Entonces decidió voltear súbitamente su visión hacia la casa del árbol, donde un par de binoculares le observaban fijamente. Ambos espías se quedaron sin aire y se alejaron de sus respectivas ventanas a la vez.

-¡Cojones!

Otro día, mientras Arthur arreglaba su jardín, el niño se acercó y lo quedó mirando en silencio, de pie junto a un árbol y con una bolsa en la mano. El alfa se volteó al sentir su aroma y el niño miró hacia el piso, por instinto, subiendo la mirada casi al instante, como si recordase algo.

-Hola, Peter. –Arthur dejó sus herramientas en el piso y se enderezó, dándole toda su atención al menor. –Eh… ¿Necesitas algo?

-Hola, -El niño se acercó y miró las flores. -¿Le gustan las plantas?

-Es sólo un pasatiempo.-Peter asintió y se quedó en silencio.- ¿Quieres que te regale una?, así la puedes plantar en tu jardín.

-¿De verdad? –El niño le miró entusiasmado.

-Elige una que te guste.

Peter escaneó el lugar con su mirada y señaló una rosa blanca. Arthur se acercó y le dio un corte preciso, después fue en busca de una bolsa y se la entregó al niño, dándole las instrucciones para lograr mantenerla viva en su jardín. El omega miró la bolsa en sus manos y sonrió, entregándosela al mayor, y recibiendo a cambio la flor.

-Son galletas de animales, -Abrió la bolsa en las manos de Arthur y ambos miraron las galletas.-Hay patos, cerdos, gatos y perros. Yo las hice, mi mamá me enseñó. Se quemaron un poco.

El niño miró hacia el piso, avergonzado por lo oscuras y deformes que estaban. Las había dejado muy poco tiempo en el horno, sacándolas, para darse cuenta de su error y dejarlas por demasiado tiempo. Cuando las sacó ya era muy tarde.

Arthur sonrió con cariño y le acarició el cabello.

-Gracias, beberé el té con ellas.

Peter asintió, satisfecho, se despidieron y se marchó a su hogar para plantar la rosa. Cuando Alfred despertó de su siesta lo encontró de pie en el jardín, su ropa sucia y la rosa firmemente plantada.

-¿Y eso?

Peter casi dio un salto del susto. No había sentido a su madre aproximándose, y tampoco había pensado en qué le diría cuando lo encontrase con la rosa. El niño apretó sus puños y le sonrió con nerviosismo que su progenitor pudo oler. Se acercó más al pequeño y su agudo olfato también pudo captar el olor de un alfa, té y tierra. Alfred arrugó su nariz, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Apestas, ve a bañarte.

El menor asintió, algo asustado, y fue casi corriendo hacia el baño, no queriendo molestar más a su madre. Alfred ordenó las herramientas que su hijo había usado para plantar la rosa y miró hacia la casa de al lado, notando las diversas plantas viviendo en el jardín. Negó con su cabeza, recordando las palabras de su hermano, y se entró de mal humor, decidiendo ignorar la situación por ahora.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias de verdad por los reviews!, me sorprende tener tantos con una historia de capítulos cortos. Intentaré actualizar dos veces a la semana, aunque ahora estoy escribiendo dos one shots retorcidos (for real) aparte de la traducción, espero tener tiempo.<p>

¿Notaron el dibujo de Peter en el fic? :$ Soy todo un Picasso xD (LOL)

**LadyDaliana:**

jajaja, intento mantenerlos alejados por ahora, entenderás que Alfred notará de inmediato que Peter y Arthur son iguales, así que aún no pueden verse :v

Respecto a la pareja de Matt, no sé, creo que será un extra, sólo la mencioné para que sepan que él tiene una vida aparte y no puede quedarse siempre con Peter uwu

Jajaja, Arthur le tiene ganas, por supuesto que compraría un calendario de Al y lo colgaría en el baño para las noches solitarias :$ xD

Sobre los omegaverse, bueno, hace como un año que leí algo detallado sobre ellos, y ya no recuerdo todo, pero va así: Alfas son quienes "mandan" en la sociedad y familias, omegas son quienes procrean y lo ideal que se dediquen a los hijos y a obedecer a los alfas, betas son neutros. Los omegas entran en celo una vez al año (O cuanto lo desee quien lo escriba) y bueno, ya sabes, R18 xD Usualmente el alfa marca a su omega y se hacen compañeros de por vida. No sabría qué más decir (?) en todos los casos había un articulo en wikipedia sobre de dónde salió la idea.

¡Gracias por el review!, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

Bye! Se vienen más sorpresas para el capitulo que viene -insertecaradesuspenso-


	5. Chapter 5

**Mocoso probeta** – _Uhuru-Chan_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya. El prompt de un anon.

**Advertencias**: OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, sexo, lenguaje inadecuado, chistes aburridos.

* * *

><p>Arthur suspiró y se echó sobre su cama, apagó la televisión con cansancio. Estaba a punto de enterrarse en sus sábanas cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Le miró hastiado, nunca había sido muy tecnológico y pensaba que esos aparatos controlaban demasiado a la gente. Recordaba sus años de punk cuando no tenía celular y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie supiese nada de él. Salió de su ensimismamiento y pescó el celular, viendo el nombre de Gilbert brillando en la pantalla.<p>

-¿Viste qué hora es? - Gruñó Arthur, sentándose en la cama.

-¡Es viernes, cejas! - Gritó el albino. - Además no estás haciendo nada, acompáñame, ¿sí?, estoy en camino.

-¿Eh?, ¿A dónde?, -Arthur frunció el entrecejo. Después procesó lo que acababa de escuchar. -¡¿Vienes en camino?!, ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste antes!

-Shhh, no te quejes, quiero ir a divertirme un rato, ya sabes, -Gilbert rió con malicia. - lindos Omegas bailando. Lud no quiere acompañarme porque tiene novio, Francis está con su esposa y blah, blah. No me dejes solo en esto, cejas.

-Agh… -Arthur restregó su rostro y miró su reloj, eran las una de la mañana.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Antes íbamos siempre!, ¿Qué pasa?, ya pareces un beta.

-Cállate.

-¡Abre la puerta!

La voz cantarina de Gilbert dejó de sonar. Arthur tiró su celular sobre su cama y fue a recibir a su amigo. El alemán entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Arthur subió desganadamente a alistarse para salir. No era que no le gustase ver a omegas bailando con poca ropa, era un alfa, le encantaba ver a omegas, y olerlos, y tocarlos, pero esta vez estaba cansado, con el tema de Peter y su vecino estaba estresado y la semana en su trabajo había sido dura, hubiese preferido dormir hasta pasada la tarde del día siguiente.

Bajó con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, vestía pantalones de tela negros, una camisa azul marino y zapatos negros. Gilbert le dijo que era demasiado elegante para un puterío, Arthur le dijo que él era un caballero. Subieron al auto del alemán y la música de una estación electrónica comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, haciendo vibrar las ventanas del vehículo. Viajaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. El letrero del local rezaba: "El bosque", en fluorescentes letras rosadas. Arthur elevó una de sus frondosas cejas y miró a su amigo con curiosidad. No habían venido antes a este local.

-Es algo nuevo, sólo lleva un par de meses funcionando. –Gilbert sonrió y apagó la radio. – La temática es divertida, y la forma en que funciona es innovadora. Además los omegas son lindos, no como los omegas de los clubes baratos a los que íbamos cuando éramos unos mocosos, jaja.

-Más te vale.

Salieron del auto y se adentraron en el local. El aroma a distintos omegas les hizo estremecerse. Gilbert se sobó las manos y se acercó a la recepcionista, una chica con un disfraz de conejita erótica, pelo castaño y expresión de molestia disimulada.

-Gilbert.

-Eli, preciosa. Este es Arthur, ¿Qué crees que le convenga?

-Um. -Elizaveta le miró de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió. Revolvió entre los cajones detrás del mostrador y sacó un antifaz bastante simple de color negro. –Toma, guapo.

Arthur se acercó y la chica le guiñó un ojo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Gilbert fruncía el ceño levemente. El inglés se puso el antifaz y Gilbert rió, divertido.

-No recordaba lo bien que te ves sin que se vean tus cejas, cejas.

-Jódete, -Arthur levantó su dedo medio en dirección del albino. Echó una mirada atrás de la recepción, donde comenzaba la acción, luego volvió su vista a su compañero- ¿No te pondrás nada?

-Nah, no me interesa.

Era algo así como una regla moral el que usaran antifaces o máscaras en este tipo de locales. Era para proteger las identidades de los omegas más que nada, era difícil para ellos el conseguir o mantener una pareja si eran reconocidos como prostitutos o strippers, y también para los alfas que estaban comprometidos o que simplemente no querían ser reconocidos, aunque era opcional. Arthur usaba antifaz porque era divertido desde su punto de vista, el misterio era excitante para ambas partes.

-Adelántate Art, conversaré con Eli por un rato.

Arthur hizo una mueca de molestia que competía con la que adornaba la bella cara de la nombrada. ¿Le había hecho venir para nada?, porque obviamente estaba interesado en esa beta. El inglés suspiró y se adentró en el local. Había jaulas con omegas bailando, otros hacían pole-dancing y había un escenario principal donde un par de omegas estaba toqueteándose para entretener a sus espectadores. La mezcla de olores era un poco desagradable, los omegas le ponían, pero los alfas no, y el olor de los alfas era más fuerte que el de los omegas presentes.

Arthur se acercó a una de las barras metálicas y se sentó en un cómodo sillón individual. Había un omega de pelo negro bailando. Arthur miró sin interés, era un omega demasiado pequeño y frágil, demasiado típico. Una chica en minifalda vino a ofrecerle algo para beber, Arthur pidió un escocés y la muchacha le sonrió coquetamente, marchándose en busca del pedido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiku entró en los camarines, sudando y sonriendo satisfecho con su acto. Se acercó a Alfred y le ayudó a ponerse su antifaz. El americano le sonrió débilmente y asintió cuando Kiku le indicó que ya era su turno de trabajar.

Alfred se puso de pie y se miró una última vez en el espejo, sintiéndose miserable. Solían vestirlo con trajes relacionados a la vida rural, Alfred venía de una pequeña ciudad campestre y tenía un acento algo marcado, así que era perfecto para el papel.

El "traje" en sí eran un par de botas negras, un apretado pantaloncillo corto de jean que más bien parecía una tanga, una camisa a cuadros y un pañuelo rojo sobre su cuello, sin olvidar el sombrero negro de vaquero. El antifaz era una venda negra que cubría desde sus cejas hasta el comienzo de su tabique. Le recordaba al disfraz del zorro, y le habían dicho que buscara otro, pero le agradaba ese antifaz.

-Te ves bien, los clientes esperan.-Le apresuró Tino, uno de sus compañeros. Luego tomó un micrófono y anunció a su colega. – Directo desde el salvaje oeste, un indomable omega viene a demostrarnos que es _malo hasta los huesos_, un vaquero de tomo y lomo, démosle la bienvenida a… ¡Libertad!

Alfred asintió y suspiró una última vez antes de salir al pequeño escenario. Los alfas vitorearon al verlo caminar a grandes zancadas. Alfred les miró con desdeña y luego sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Arthur escupió su whisky en el suelo. ¡¿La madre de su hijo era un stripper?! Alfred comenzó a bailar lentamente al ritmo de _Bad to the bone_, rodeando la barra de metal y acariciándola con sensualidad. Arthur tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, esto estaba mal en tantos niveles. ¿Su dulce e inocente hijo sabía que su madre trabajaba en esto?, no, peor aún, ¿Su madre traía alfas a la casa mientras su hijo estaba en su habitación durmiendo? Arthur sintió bilis subiendo por su garganta.

El omega se puso de espaldas a la barra y se agachó lentamente, dejando que el objeto descansara entre sus redondas y firmes nalgas. El americano meneó sus caderas y se puso de pie de un golpe, agarrando la barra y rodando alrededor hasta lograr treparse en ella al ritmo de la música.

-¡Viejo!, pensé que no querías venir, jaja.-Gilbert se sentó a su lado y le quitó el vaso de las manos, tragándose todo de un trago. El inglés no respondió, una expresión seria en su blanco rostro, sus cejas fruncidas. Gilbert se inclinó hacia él.- ¿Arthur?, estás pálido, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es… -Arthur miró a su amigo. Aún no le había contado sobre Peter y su vecino, que ahora estaba sacándose la camisa a cuadros. Supuso que ahora era un buen momento.-T-tengo un hijo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gilbert había agarrado otro vaso de una mesa cercana y se le había caído en el proceso. -¡Hijo!, ¿Qu… _Gott_, Arthur, el stripper está muy grande como para ser tu hijo, estás aluci-

-No, no él, él es la madre, imbécil. – Gilbert sonrió, divertido.

-Ahhh, ya habías venido, pillín.

-¡No!, ah, ni sé para qué me esfuerzo.

-Jajaja, ok, dime qué pasó esta vez.

Arthur se sobó las sienes y miró hacia el escenario, volviendo su mirada hacia Gilbert unos segundos después.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui donante?

Gilbert se quedó en silencio por un rato, como si estuviera pensándolo, y súbitamente se largó a reír como no lo hacía en años, llamando la atención de algunos de los alfas que estaban viendo el show. Arthur miró hacia el escenario y el omega le miró con reproche, molesto con la interrupción de su acto. Arthur sólo se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan azules.

* * *

><p>kashdfgjhsdaf ¿Querían respuestas?, aquí hay una :'D<p>

Temed, niños/as míos/as, no he tenido tiempo para escribir, recen para que no consiga trabajo pronto (No, no lo hagan, necesito dinero ;w;)

Estoy toda quemada porque acabo de regresar de la playa, quiero dormir, lo siento por no responder reviews esta vez.

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mocoso probeta** – _Uhuru-Chan_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya. El prompt de un anon.

**Advertencias**: OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, sexo, lenguaje inadecuado, chistes aburridos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter había seguido visitando a Arthur constantemente, ambos intercambiando objetos o simplemente conversando sobre el tema que saliera en el momento. Arthur esperó pacientemente por unos días antes de preguntarle al niño lo que le había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Un día esperó a que su vecino se quedara dormido, espiándolo desde la ventana con sus binoculares. El omega lucía cansado, pero parecía determinado en mantenerse despierto, cambiando entre los canales en la televisión. Peter estaba en la planta de abajo, tenía unos cuadernos sobre la mesa y bebía un vaso de jugo. El omega adulto se quedó dormido gradualmente, sin apagar la televisión. Arthur esperó otros veinte minutos y cuando ya estaba seguro de que el omega estaba profundamente dormido, salió de su casa para ir a visitar a su hijo.

Peter estaba concentrado haciendo su tarea cuando escuchó pequeños golpes en la ventana junto a la mesa en la que trabajaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, viendo a su vecino haciéndole gestos. El niño sonrió, acercándose para abrirla.

-¡Hola! –Saludó Peter, hablando bajo, no queriendo alertar a su progenitor.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Hola, vine a preguntarte algo. –Dijo Arthur, directo al grano. Peter hizo una mueca de sorpresa, asintiendo con interés. El alfa miró el interior de la casa, los muebles parecían nuevos, la televisión era grande, más que la de él, y todo estaba limpio. Arthur dejó de observar el interior para mirar a su hijo, quien seguía esperando su pregunta. –Tu mamá… ¿T-trabaja en algo?

-¿Mi mamá? –Peter levantó una ceja, dudoso. -¿Conoces a mi mamá?

-Oh, no, es sólo que… tengo curiosidad, él… -Arthur se relamió los labios, inseguro sobre qué decir.- Se ve como un buen omega.

-¿Te gusta mi mamá? –El niño parecía estupefacto, acercándose más al alfa. -¡Es bailarín!, en un club de baile, así que debe salir de noche.

-¿Bailarín? –Arthur sintió su corazón acelerándose. -¿Bailarín de qué?

-No sé, nunca he ido a su trabajo, -El niño frunció los labios.-Pero mamá dice que es sólo por ahora.

-Ajá, ¿Y con quién te quedas? –Preguntó Arthur, preocupándose súbitamente por el bienestar del menor. -No te quedas solo, ¿verdad?

-Tío Matt viene a cuidarme. Espera. –Peter entró en busca de algo y volvió con un pequeño cuadro en sus manos. La foto mostraba a Alfred y Matthew, ambos estaban vestidos iguales y habían puesto la misma cara para la fotografía. Arthur elevó sus cejas, impresionado, no sabía que el vecino tenía un gemelo. –Ese es tío Matt, ¡Son gemelos!

-Ya veo…

-¿Te gusta mi mamá? –Repitió el niño, siendo ignorado anteriormente. Arthur se quedó callado por unos minutos sin saber qué responder.

-Um, tu mamá... es… bueno, es lindo. Muy lindo. –Respondió Arthur, sonrojándose un poco por estar hablando este tipo de cosas con un niño.

-¡Mamá nunca ha tenido un novio alfa! –Informó el omega, juntando sus manos, súbitamente emocionado.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca. -El niño negó con su cabeza, después frunció el ceño, enojado. –Recuerdo que nombraron a un John, sé que era un omega, pero él lo dejó por irse con un alfa.

-O-oh, vaya. –Arthur asintió. Entonces el omega no traía alfas desde su trabajo a casa como había temido, supuso que estaba bien. Miró al niño, quien aún estaba molesto con su recuerdo. -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Escuché a mamá llorar y discutir con tío Matt por eso. –Peter miró hacia el piso.- Creyeron que estaba dormido.

-Entonces, ¿No le gustan los alfas?-Interrogó Arthur, sintiéndose algo decepcionado.

-No, pero creo que es porque no ha conocido muchos. –El omega tomó sus manos, mirándole ilusionado.- Deberías salir con mi mamá.

Arthur rió, negando con su cabeza. Peter frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, ¡Hablaba en serio y los adultos siempre se reían!

-Lo pensaré, ¿sí? –Prometió Arthur, sonriéndole.-Debo irme, ve a apagar la tv de tu madre. ¡Nos vemos!

-¿Ah?

Arthur se marchó rumbo a su casa, entrando apresurado. Peter subió a ver a su madre, notando que la tv estaba encendida como había dicho el alfa. El niño miró hacia la ventana en dirección a la casa de Arthur, pero no había nadie. Rió silenciosamente al darse cuenta de que su vecino había estado espiando a su progenitor, y se acercó a apagar el aparato.

Le gustaría tener un papá como Arthur.

_-..-..0..-..-_

Peter miraba una película animada mientras comía maní. Matthew y Alfred conversaban tomando café y comiendo panqueques, aprovechando el tiempo que tenían para compartir antes de que Alfred tuviese que irse a trabajar. Peter se volteó súbitamente, como recordando algo.

-Mamá.-Llamó, acercándose a sus familiares y tomando asiento junto a su madre.

-¿Sí?-Alfred tomó su café, llevándoselo a la boca, y le prestó atención a su hijo.

-¿Tienes…uh….-Peter miró a su tío, evaluando las consecuencias de preguntar cosas personales en presencia de Matthew. Al final decidió que quería saber de todos modos.- ¿Tienes novio?

Alfred se atragantó con el amargo líquido, tosiendo y recibiendo palmadas en la espalda por parte de Matthew.

-¡Respira!

-Ya… ¡Ya!, estoy bien, viejo.-Alfred se sacó a su hermanos de encima, mirando nuevamente a Peter, quien parecía preocupado por su estado.- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Ah… eh…-Peter desvió la mirada, volviéndola a su madre segundos después.- Alguien me pidió que te preguntara.

-¿Alguien?

Alfred compartió una mirada con su hermano, moviendo sus labios formando un "Te lo dije" sin emitir sonidos, haciendo que Matthew asintiera.

-¿Tienes uno?-Inquirió Peter nuevamente, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-No, no me interesa tener uno tampoco, para que le digas a tu "_amigo_".

Peter asintió, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose lentamente. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Matthew decidió continuar la conversación que tenía con su hermano antes de que se les uniera el menor.

Al día siguiente Peter corrió a la casa de Arthur apenas notó que su progenitor se había quedado dormido, tocando la puerta incesantemente. El alfa salió con una toalla en su cadera, el cabello revuelto y agua bajando por su cuerpo, una mueca de molestia adornando su pálido rostro. Su expresión mutó al notar que era su pequeño hijo, sonrojándose avergonzado por haber salido a abrir con tan sólo una toalla. Lo invitó a tomar asiento en su sala de estar y le indicó que se quedara ahí mientras iba a ponerse ropa. Peter asintió, mirando al alfa alejarse escaleras arriba.

El niño se acercó a los muebles, mirando y tocando todos los adornos y fotos. Se detuvo a mirar una fotografía familiar de cinco hombres, Arthur incluido, y una mujer. Peter frunció el ceño, pasando sus pequeños dedos por los rostros que le miraban de vuelta. ¡Todos tenían cejas gruesas como las suyas! Peter dejó la fotografía en su lugar al escuchar los pasos de Arthur acercándose por las escaleras. Cuando el alfa estuvo a su lado, el niño señaló el cuadro, mirándole fijamente.

-Nos parecemos.-Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Arthur jadeó sorprendido, mirando la fotografía.- ¿Por qué?

-¿T-tú crees? Jeje…-Arthur miró al niño asentir. Tragó saliva forzosamente y se rascó la nuca.- Eh…Es coincidencia. Tú naciste aquí y tu mamá es de aquí también, en cambio toda mi familia vive en Europa.

-¿Todos, todos?-Preguntó Peter, escéptico.

-¡Sí!, te lo aseguro, y yo vivo aquí, pero no conozco a nadie de tu familia aparte de ti.

Peter dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados, decidiendo creerle al alfa, después de todo, tenía sentido. Miró el verde de los ojos del mayor y le contó que Alfred estaba soltero. Arthur asintió, agradecido por el cambio de tema e invitándolo a beber té. Ambos pasaron la tarde hablando y jugando cartas con un viejo mazo que el alfa guardaba en caso de que sus hermanos algún día fuesen a visitarlo, aunque era improbable.

Peter se fue casi corriendo cuando vio a su madre de pie a través de la ventana. Arthur también se desesperó un poco y tiró una de sus preciadas tazas al piso, haciéndola romperse. El omega salió disparado hacia su casa, entrando por la puerta del jardín.

Alfred cerraba desinteresadamente las cortinas de su habitación cuando escuchó a su hijo quejarse y algo cayendo en el piso de abajo. Suspiró y se apresuró en baja las escaleras, encontrando a su hijo sentado en el piso, aguantando las lágrimas mientras se sobaba la rodilla. En el suelo había revistas que se habían caído gracias al golpe que se dio Peter contra un mesón en el pasillo camino al comedor.

Alfred se agachó a examinar la rodilla de su hijo, viendo que sólo se había rasmillado. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le limpió la cara.

-Ten más cuidado, Peter. ¡Un día te vas a quebrar un hueso!

-No me di cuenta y choqué.-Murmuró el niño, yendo a sentarse al sofá, cojeando.

-Fíjate mejor para la próxima.-Dijo Alfred, acariciando el cabello del menor. Peter asintió, acariciando la mano de su madre.

-Sí, sí.

* * *

><p>Lo siento por la tardanza, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Después me dieron ganas de escribir un fic que tenía abandonado eh...<p>

...No revisé esto, justo como en la mitad tuve algunos problemas y me desconcentré, espero que esté bien.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mocoso probeta** – _Uhuru-Chan_

Estuve de vacaciones (otra vez) Entro a clases el 16 de marzo, no puedo asegurar nada de nada en cuanto a fechas ;w;

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya. El prompt de un anon.

**Advertencias**: OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, sexo, lenguaje inadecuado, chistes aburridos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur se encontraba de pie frente al mismo escenario de la vez anterior, sus manos estaban sudadas y se sentía algo sofocado. Se decía a sí mismo que sólo había vuelto por curiosidad sobre la vida nocturna de la madre de su hijo, y no porque dicho omega tenía un par de trabajadas piernas que no dejaban de aparecer en sus sueños.

Libertad había salido al escenario un rato después, esta vez vestía un traje "deportivo" y le acompañaba una ridícula canción que parecía ser de porristas. Arthur tomó asiento más cerca del escenario, contrario a la vez anterior, deleitándose con la vista ofrecida a cambio de un par de dólares. El espectáculo duró un par de minutos y Arthur otra vez se quedó sin mucho que hacer cuando su vecino desapareció del lugar.

Después de eso repitió su rutina de visitas por varios días, memorizando los horarios de actuación del omega, sin perderse ninguno de sus shows. Un día cuando estaba sentado adelante, el omega vestido de demonio le quedó mirando, agachándose hacia él después de un corto escrutinio y sonriéndole seductoramente mientras acariciaba su mejilla lentamente. Libertad se alejó bruscamente cuando el ritmo de la música cambió, volviendo a su baile. Arthur quedó con la boca semi-abierta y un cosquilleo presente en su estómago, el aroma del omega impregnado en sus fosas nasales, haciéndole sonrojar.

Arthur, como un adolescente desesperado, apenas logró llegar a su casa a masturbarse esa noche con el recuerdo de la cercanía de su vecino. No le importaba irse al maldito infierno si Libertad era fuese lo escoltara, más con su traje de demonio.

-.._..-0-.._..-

Arthur se había asegurado de que su vecino estuviese dormido antes de salir a regar su antejardín en la tarde, era imposible que el omega despertara tan rápido, se vistiese y casualmente lo viese por la ventana, así que Arthur no sabía cómo actuar cuando él apareció frente suyo.

-D…Dios.

El inglés dejó caer la manguera al piso, una posa formándose rápidamente en el pasto junto a sus lustrados zapatos de cuero negro. El omega le miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, de su mano venía el pequeño Peter, quien estaba demasiado preocupado presentando a Arthur a su familiar como para notar las miradas impactadas de ambos hombres.

-¡Es muy simpático y siempre responde mis preguntas!, a veces tomamos té y jugamos ajedrez, ¿Cierto, Señor Arthur?

Peter si notó esta vez el pesado silencio con el que fueron recibidas sus palabras. El niño miró a ambos adultos y decidió jalar de la manga del omega a su lado. El rubio le miró perplejo y después miró al inglés que tenía en frente, cerrando la boca y volviéndola a abrir con rapidez.

-¿Cómo?-Murmuró el omega, esperando una explicación de parte del alfa.

-Y-yo, joder, yo… ¡De verdad pensaba decírtelo!, sólo que… Peter me dijo… Pensé que…

Arthur tenía las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza y sentía nauseas, estaba seguro de que su vecino estaba dormido en ropa interior sobre su cama y en su habitación en el segundo piso hacía sólo un par de minutos, ¡¿Cómo era posible que apareciera de la nada despierto y vestido en su antejardín?!

-No creí que… tan rápido… - Arthur estaba en pánico, balbuceando incoherencias y señalando a Peter quien no parecía entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

-Espera… Peter, ¿Puedes volver a casa?

-¿Por qué?- El nombrado frunció las cejas ante la orden, ¡Nunca nadie le decía nada!

-Peter, a casa.

El niño se fue a regañadientes y el omega adulto carraspeó, haciendo callar de súbito al alfa.

-Preferiría que habláramos en un lugar más… privado.

El alfa asintió, atontado. El omega siguió a Arthur hasta el interior de su casa, donde ambos tomaron asiento en la sala de estar. Arthur tenía las palmas mojadas con sudor y estaba seguro de que a estas alturas el omega ya había olido el miedo y el nerviosismo que delataban sus hormonas.

-Estoy esperando una explicación.-Informó el omega con extrema seriedad. -¿Por qué eres igual a mi sobrino?

-¿Sobrino?- Arthur tuvo un retorcijón y jadeó, confundido.

-Oh… No me habrás confundido con Alfred, ¿Verdad?

-¿A-Alfred?

Matthew arrugó la cara y se acomodó en su asiento, mirando brevemente hacia la casa de su hermano desde la ventana.

-La madre de Peter. Yo soy el gemelo, Matthew.

-¡Cojones!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Cojones! –Arthur saltó de su asiento y suspiró, caminando de un lado al otro en su alfombra con una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro. -¡Joder!, ¡Pensé que…

El alfa detuvo sus groserías y volteó a ver al tío de su hijo, quien le miraba con desaprobación.

-L-lo siento, Dios, es que pensé que eras mi vecino, y no estoy listo para hablar con él, -Explicó Arthur, sonriendo nervioso y juntando sus manos en un gesto de ruego.- No le dirás sobre esto, ¿Verdad?

-Primero quiero una explicación sobre el asunto. –Dijo Matthew, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

-No, no, no.-Arthur agitó sus manos y su cabeza. Relamió sus labios y decidió volver a sentarse para poder calmarse.- Fui donador de esperma hace unos años, la primera vez que los vi fue cuando se mudaron, después conocí a Peter y…

-Es igual a ti. –Interrumpió el omega, observando al hombre frente a él.

-Es mi hijo, ¿No? –Arthur se sintió dudar por unos minutos, mirando al omega directamente a los ojos. -¿Tu hermano quedó embarazado mediante inseminación artificial?

-Sí… Sí, creo que ni siquiera hace falta una prueba de ADN, a menos que tengas familiares que también hayan donado.

Arthur aseguró que ese no era el caso y Matthew comenzó a regañarlo por no hablar antes con su hermano y a balbucearse a sí mismo sobre lo que su hermano haría cuando viera a su vecino por primera vez. Arthur le sirvió té a su invitado y conversaron sobre cómo sería una buena forma de hablar con Alfred, pero no pudieron llegar a una conclusión porque Matthew vio la hora y dijo que debía marcharse a cuidar a su sobrino. Arthur le agradeció por guardar el secreto de su identidad y se despidieron, prometiendo volver a conversar otro día.

-.._..-0-.._..-

Desde que Alfred había nacido su vida fue dictada por alfas. Primero su padre, quien ordenaba a su madre para que instruyera bien a sus dos hijos omegas en las tareas del hogar y sobre cómo cuidar niños (aunque en ese tiempo sólo tenían muñecos.) El fornido hombre golpeaba a Alfred cuando estaba insatisfecho con sus actitudes rebeldes o cuando lo atrapaba haciendo cosas que no correspondían a un dulce omega de su edad, Alfred gritaba y peleaba y su padre decía que era una vergüenza como omega y que nunca ningún alfa lo iba a querer por inútil. Alfred resistía las ganas de llorar e iba a encerrarse a su habitación. Su madre y su hermano se quedaban mirando el suelo, asustados y sumisos.

Alfred siempre jugaba a ser mecánico, médico o policía, mientras Matt jugaba a cuidar a sus peluches de animales y a cocinar o a ser profesor. Su padre se enfurecía cuando se daba cuenta de que Alfred estaba, otra vez, fantaseando con cosas que eran propias de un alfa, entonces tiraba sus juguetes y lo obligaba a jugar con su hermano mientras los vigilaba de cerca.

Ambos niños debían ayudar a su madre a cocinar, limpiar y cosechar en su huerto familiar, después iban al pequeño colegio del pueblo, donde Alfred solía meterse en problemas por pelear con los niños alfas que intentaban molestarlo y darle órdenes a él y a su hermano, y después comían en silencio sin Alfred, quien a esa hora usualmente estaba castigado en su habitación.

Cuando Alfred se hizo adolescente ya estaba más que seguro de que no le gustaban los alfas, así que cuando uno de ellos intento besarlo y tocarlo, sólo recibió una patada en la entrepierna como respuesta. El director del colegio citó a los padres de ambos adolescentes para que Alfred pidiese disculpas, pero el muchacho ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlos. Sus padres tuvieron que disculparse y cuando llegaron a casa Alfred recibió la paliza de su vida por dejar en vergüenza a su familia.

Después del incidente lo obligaron a tomar clases extras de "_Cómo ser un buen omega_" y a tomar más talleres de manualidades y cocina, para que "aprendiera su lugar" como había dicho su padre cuando Alfred confesó que no le gustaban los alfas.

A los diecisiete perdió su virginidad con un omega que trabajaba en una florería, ambos habían salido por un par de semanas cuando Alfred sugirió dar el siguiente paso. El otro chico aceptó, simplemente queriendo experimentar algo nuevo. Aquello también terminó en una paliza cuando Alfred llegó a casa con el aroma del otro chico impregnado en su piel, y además le prohibieron salir sin la presencia de su hermano o su madre. Esa noche su padre le dijo que si antes nadie lo quería, ahora sí que ya no valía _nada_.

Katyusha, una amable beta de una familia adinerada, comenzó a cortejar a su hermano en la misma época en la que Alfred estaba confinado a tener que estar vigilado. Pasó un año y Alfred seguía eternamente soltero y ya tenía mala fama entre todos los alfas del pueblo. Su hermano se casó con Katyusha después de un acuerdo entre sus familias y se mudó a la casa que la mujer tenía en la ciudad. Alfred escapó de casa al mes siguiente con un omega diez años mayor que estaba de paso en el pueblo. El agradable omega, llamado John, lo dejó quedarse en su casa a cambio de que lo ayudara con las tareas del hogar y de que consiguiera un trabajo para financiar la mitad de las cosas que necesitaban. Ambos vivieron juntos un año, formando una relación de más que amistad en poco tiempo. Cuando Alfred tenía diecinueve decidieron tener un hijo. Alfred accedió alegremente, entusiasmado con la idea de formar una familia e ilusionado por el amor que sentía por su compañero, así que se ofreció a cargar con el bebé. Su hermano le advirtió que era muy pronto para eso, pero Alfred sólo respondió que Katyusha y él habían cortejado por un escaso año antes de casarse, así que no tenía nada que reprochar. Matthew simplemente se quedó callado y cortó la llamada cuando escuchó a alguien aproximándose. Ninguno de sus padres sabía dónde estaba Alfred.

Alfred y John fueron al banco de esperma y le hicieron unas pruebas antes de acceder a comenzar el tratamiento. Alfred se inscribió como soltero, por lo que el bebé sería sólo su hijo legalmente, John no opuso resistencia, dado que la única forma en la que él fuese el otro padre era que estuviesen casados, y ninguno de los dos quería casarse.

Peter nació cuando Alfred ya tenía veinte años y John se fue con un alfa cuando el bebé tenía tres meses. Alfred no podía creer que su pareja lo había estado engañando durante todo el tiempo, ¡Y con un maldito alfa!, así que cuando John lo confesó, Alfred lanzó todo lo que estaba a su alcance contra el hombre y gritó cada insulto que se le vino a la cabeza. El omega mayor tuvo la decencia de dejarlo vivir en su casa mientras buscaba un lugar donde irse, pero Alfred, orgulloso como él solo, decidió irse al día siguiente, furioso con el hombre que había jugado con él por casi tres años. Sacó sus cosas de la casa que había compartido con su primer amor y se quedó solo con el pequeño Peter.

Alfred se comunicó con su hermano y él y su esposa lo aceptaron en su casa, sorprendidos por la noticia del bebé que Alfred había mantenido en secreto. Peter y él vivieron un par de años con Matthew y Katyusha mientras Alfred juntaba dinero para irse. Sus padres se enteraron del bebé cuando aún no cumplía un año, su padre se negó a visitarlo, pero su madre si retomó el contacto con su hijo. Alfred y su padre siguieron enojados hasta que Peter cumplió dos años, cuando el hombre apareció en su cumpleaños junto a su esposa, visiblemente emocionado ante su único nieto. Ambos querían mucho a Peter, pero aún así Alfred no los apreciaba como padres, habiendo recibido de ellos sólo golpes y humillaciones.

Mientras Peter crecía, Alfred intentó buscarse un trabajo decente y con buena paga, pero todos los puestos que daban buen dinero eran para alfas, y cuando intentaba aplicar para esos trabajos le devolvían un correo electrónico ofreciéndole puestos "_más_ _adecuados_" para un estúpido e inútil omega como él. Hasta que un omega con el que se acostó una vez le contó sobre el club donde trabaja actualmente. El omega aseguraba que les pagaban bien y el trabajo era relativamente fácil, así que Alfred decidió darle una oportunidad, logrando al fin ganar una buena suma de dinero para poder tener un hogar propio para su hijo y él. Odiaba a los alfas, lo admitía, pero dejaban buenas propinas cuando un lindo omega les movía coquetamente las pestañas. (Y otras cosas)

-Espera… -Arthur suspiró, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa. –Siento que voy a vomitar.

-¿Ah? –Matthew también dejó su taza, dejando en pausa su historia.

-Dios, ¡No tengo ni una oportunidad de poder acercarme, Matthew!, ¡Ni una miserable oportunidad!

-Oh… Um, así parece.- Matthew miró el techo, cómo si ahí fuera a encontrar alguna forma de que su hermano recapacitara. –Pero vale la pena intentarlo, Arthur. Eres un buen hombre, quizás puedes convencerlo si te esfuerzas.

Arthur suspiró y agradeció las palabras. Matthew lavó las tazas y se despidió, era domingo y Alfred había salido con Peter como todas las semanas en su día libre, por lo que había decidido charlar con Arthur sobre la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Puedes llamarme, ¿Si?-Arthur asintió, desganado.-Piensa en qué decir, mientras más rápido Peter sepa la verdad, será mejor para él, le hace tanta falta un padre…

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo… necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Matthew se marchó y Arthur cerró la puerta, procesando la nueva información sobre Alfred y decidiendo que no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría cuando se diera cuenta de que su vecino alfa era el padre de su hijo. Quizás le pegaría con un bate de béisbol hasta reventarle el cráneo o patearía su entrepierna como hizo con el alfa que intentó besarlo. No quería pensar en eso. Prefería volver a su fantasía con Libertad, él y sus cálidas manos acariciando sus mejillas y susurrándole dulces cosas al oído mientras movía sensualmente sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

Estaba jodido.

* * *

><p>No se preocupen por el Ucrania x Canadá, sólo serán menciones. No me interesa ninguna otra pareja aparte del Usa x Uk :'D<p>

_*REVIEEEEWS:_ (Los cortitos los respondo aquí)

**Kokoa Kirkland:** asjhdgfjhas Dios, sí, Arthur es una vieja chusma cualquiera, en cualquier momento saldrá a comentar la vida de Alfred con los demás vecinos. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap.

**leslin:** Te dije que traduciría esto, y no lo hice, soy lo piór.

**Rieth:** Todos queremos esa reacción, tengo miedo, la vara de expectaciones está muy alta D: jaja, puede ser que lo mate o lo bese, quién sabe. Fanfic actual... y que continúan... JAJAJAJAJA ok no ;v; lo siento por tardar.

**Melody ofBlue wings:** Hasta yo quiero a Arthur de padre ;-; De papasito :$ (wot?)

**durakoko-chan**: ¿Más acción?, ¿En qué sentido?, si te refieres a que Arthur y Alfred AL FIN se encuentren... queda poco, mi amiga me golpeará si no los junto ya, no os preocupéis.

**Yami Maeda:** Ta dáaaan (?)

Bye, intentaré actualizar las otras cosas que tengo abandonadas, no sean egoístas. ¡Cuídense!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mocoso probeta** – _Uhuru-Chan_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya. El prompt de un anon.

**Advertencias**: OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, sexo, lenguaje inadecuado, chistes aburridos.

-.-.-.-.-.-_Capítulo_ _8_-.-.-.-.-.-

El meneo de sus caderas era hipnotizador, Arthur no podía dejar de seguir hasta el más mínimo movimiento del hombre sobre el escenario. Cada gesto era sensualidad pura, y Arthur no podía entender cómo un omega tan hábil seduciendo alfas podía odiarlos.

La canción iba casi llegando al final cuando Alfred se acercó al borde de su limitado escenario para recoger sus propinas. Varios alfas se acercaron, cada uno sosteniendo más billetes que el anterior en un fútil intento de obtener una pizca de la atención del bailarín. Arthur también se puso de pie y sacó su billetera, esperando, bastante avergonzado, que el omega dirigiera su mirada hacia él.

Libertad terminó de recoger los demás billetes y observó al alfa de ropa formal. Lo había visto ya en varios de sus bailes, pero esta era la primera vez que el hombre se animaba a acercarse. El bailarín le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y se agachó, abriendo sus piernas en una pose que seguramente había copiado a _Spiderman_ y que pensaba era _cool_, pero que más bien era obscena cuando era realizada vistiendo una parte inferior tan delgada como lo era una tanga. El alfa le miró a los ojos directamente y Alfred se sintió observado, lo cual sonaba extraño viniendo de un stripper.

-No voy a rogar, si es eso lo que quieres.-Murmuró Libertad, acercando su mano al pecho del alfa para acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos y palpar los tensos músculos que el hombre ocultaba bajo su camisa negra.

-No hace falta.-Respondió Arthur, mirándole de pies a cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro al terminar su inspección.-Sólo quería verte de cerca.

Arthur entregó un par de billetes más de los que había planeado, lo cual en realidad no le molestó, pensando que seguramente con ese dinero el omega iba a alimentar a su hijo. Libertad miró el dinero y luego al alfa por un par de segundos antes de levantarse y seguir con el final de su baile.

-.._..-0-.._..-

Libertad salió al escenario y escaneó el lugar rápidamente con sus ojos, le era un poco difícil el distinguir los rostros desde lejos sin sus lentes, pero pudo reconocer la figura del insistente alfa que iba a verlo en cada uno de sus bailes. Alfred había preguntado a sus compañeros y compañeras si es que alguno había visto al mismo alfa en sus bailes, pero nadie más lo reconoció aparte de Elizaveta, quien era la encargada de la puerta. La mujer le contó que el tipo era amigo de un alfa que siempre la acosaba y Alfred suspiró, molesto. Llegó a la conclusión de que era un alfa más como cualquier otro y que en algún momento iba a aburrirse de él, pero el hombre seguía asistiendo casi a diario a verlo. Lo encontró mirándole de vuelta en un asiento del centro en la tercera fila. Alfred se hizo el desentendido y miró hacia otro lado, esperando a su compañero de baile, quien venía detrás, caminando con erotismo. Ambos comenzaron a bailar y tocarse sugestivamente, realizando acrobacias que demostraban su fuerza y flexibilidad.

Arthur se sintió molesto y celoso al ver que esta vez su vecino bailaría con alguien más. Se quedó unos segundos, viendo a los omegas coquetearse y sonreírse como si fueses cómplices y se conocieran desde hace toda una vida. El alfa tomó su chaqueta, bufando, y se marchó discretamente, alejándose del escenario para ir al baño antes de irse del local. Sentía que se le había arruinado la noche completamente.

Alfred notó que su nuevo admirador se había marchado y sonrió, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus dedos. De seguro era un alfa tradicionalista que estaba en contra de que dos omegas estuviesen juntos y le daba asco. Alfred entró a su camarín y se dijo que estaba satisfecho por haber logrado probar su punto de vista una vez más, aunque cuando pasaron un par de días y no volvió a verlo se sintió inexplicablemente decepcionado.

-.._..-0-.._..-

-Falta una parte de la isla.-Corrigió Peter, señalando la República de Irlanda en el atlas que Arthur había dispuesto en la mesa de su sala de estar. –Esa.

-Irlanda no es parte del Reino Unido, Peter.-Negó Arthur, haciendo una mueca despectiva hacia el mencionado trozo de tierra, como si el pobre país le hubiese ofendido personalmente.-No hay que pintarlo del mismo color.

-Oh… ¡ok!

Ambos siguieron haciendo la tarea sobre diferenciar los países y continentes, Arthur había dibujado los contornos de los países, intentando no ser tan meticuloso con su delineado para que no regañaran a Peter en el colegio por hacer su tarea con ayuda de sus padres, y le iba indicando al niño las fronteras entre países, mientras que Peter era el encargado de colorear y escribir los nombres de los países y continentes.

Tomaron un descanso cuando el niño terminó de colorear Europa y África, donde Arthur sintonizó un canal orientado a niños- canales que nunca pensó que llegaría a utilizar- y se fue a la cocina a buscar algo que ofrecerle a su hijo.

Peter observó los alrededores del interior, levantándose discretamente para mirar los diferentes cuadros y adornos que descansaban en los lustrados muebles de Arthur. El niño se detuvo en la cabina de licores del mayor y arrugó la nariz, su madre siempre decía que la gente que bebía alcohol era mala, aunque su abuelo bebía y Peter no lo consideraba malo, pero tampoco era como si el niño lo conociese tanto. Desvió su vista hacia un mueble con puertas cerradas y con la superficie llena de adornos y cuadros. Tocó las diferentes y extrañas figuras de loza, había duendes, unicornios, sirenas y otras que el niño no pudo identificar.

-Peter.

-¡Ah!, ¡Estaba viendo esas cosas!-Dijo defensivamente el omega, señalando los adornos.

-Está bien,-Arthur tomó sus llaves de la mesa de centro.- iré a comprar, ¿Te gusta el cereal?

-¡Sí!, ¡El de las estrellas!

-¿Leche?

-De frutilla.

-Bien, espérame aquí, ¿Sí?, volveré en diez minutos.

Peter asintió y el alfa le sonrió, yendo hacia la puerta. Prefería ir solo a comprar, aunque le preocupaba un poco, pero pensaba que sería mucho peor que todo el vecindario notara que él y su vecino eran prácticamente iguales. Caminó rápidamente en dirección al almacén más cercano, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, como si temiera que de repente su casa estallara en llamas.

Peter continuó observando las cosas del alfa. Había un par de fotos de varios hombres parecidos a su vecino y él mismo junto a otras dos personas mayores. Peter sonrió al notar que todos, excepto la mujer, tenían las mismas cejas gruesas, ¡Él y su vecino no eran los únicos!, ¡Quizás hasta era normal en Inglaterra!

Se alejó del mueble mientras se tocaba las cejas, sin prestarle mayor atención, dirigiéndose a la escalera, decidiendo que no valía la pena seguir espiando desde su casa del árbol si ahora tenía la oportunidad de explorar a sus anchas. Había un pasillo y tres puertas, entró en la puerta de la izquierda y se encontró con una oficina, las paredes estaban cubiertas con repisas repletas de libros, un escritorio con un computador y otro escritorio lleno de papeles. El lugar estaba alfombrado de color café oscuro y el papel tapiz de las paredes era un par de tonos más claro, con sobrios diseños verticales. Peter cerró la puerta y fue a la de al frente, encontrándose con una cama grande, cómodas, un armario y una puerta abierta hacia un baño. El niño sonrió maliciosamente, acercándose a las mesitas de noche y abriendo los cajones. Encontró gafas, cajetillas de cigarros, papeles, encendedores, una botella de contenido gelatinoso y transparente –lubricante- y unos sobres que le recordaron a las bolsas de té-condones. Sacó los sobres y abrió uno, encontrándose con algo parecido a un globo, intentó inflarlo, pero quedó algo deforme y sus pulmones se cansaron rápidamente, por lo que dejó el objeto sobre la cama. Fue a hurgar el cajón del otro mueble y sacó una bolsa con hierbas que nunca había visto, supuso que era alguna extraña clase de té, dejó la bolsa en el cajón y sacó un envoltorio parecido al de los chicles, lo abrió, esperando encontrar gomas de mascar de algún sabor frutal, pero sólo se encontró con papelillos. Peter bufó y tiró los papeles a la cama, decepcionado.

Arthur volvió a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, imaginándose varias escenas catastróficas y accidentes improbables, por lo que terminó trotando en dirección a su inmueble. Entró y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, buscando al niño con la mirada y fallando en encontrarlo.

-¿Peter?-Llamó, sin éxito.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y lo vio de inmediato, sintiendo su corazón en la mano al ver que el muchacho estaba sacando una vieja caja de zapatos guardada en su armario que contenía diversos juguetes sexuales.

-¡Peter!-Gritó severamente el alfa, entrando en la habitación para jalar al niño de la ropa.- ¡No toques eso!

Peter perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero, golpeándoselo contra el piso. El pequeño omega miró al adulto con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido y algo asustado por los gritos. Jadeó, mirando hacia el piso, sintiéndose intimidado, contrajo sus manos y piernas, susurrando un lastimero "perdón" que logró hacer que Arthur se sintiera extremadamente culpable.

-Oh, lo siento, Peter.-Arthur se arrodilló, metiendo la caja en su lugar y acercándose al niño.-No quise gritarte.

-O-ok…

Peter no le miraba a los ojos y emanaba un aroma a miedo y nerviosismo que hizo que los instintos de Arthur le pidieran a gritos que calmara al omega en problemas.

-T-traje las cosas que querías.-Informó, ayudando al niño a levantarse.- ¿Te duele algo?

Peter negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando el piso, sintiéndose un poco mejor con la calmada voz del alfa.

-¿Tienes hambre? También traje chocolate y algunos pasteles.

El niño se arriesgó a mirarlo brevemente ante el prospecto de obtener dulces, notando la sonrisa de disculpas en el rostro del adulto.

-Me gusta el chocolate.-Susurró.

-Vamos a comer, antes de que se haga tarde, ¿Si?-Arthur ofreció su mano y el niño la tomó.-Y terminamos de hacer la tarea.

Peter asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la planta de abajo. El niño siguió un poco tímido por el resto del tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos, como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento Arthur se pusiera a gritar. Cuando terminaron el mapa, Arthur decidió que era hora de que Peter volviese a su casa, aunque le agradaba pasar tiempo con el niño, sabía que no sería nada bueno que el omega volviese a su casa oliendo estresado, cansado y nervioso. Ambos se despidieron y Arthur le entregó el chocolate, sacándole una sonrisa a Peter, quien agradeció la ayuda y volvió corriendo a su casa, entrando por la puerta de atrás.

Arthur suspiró una vez que se encontró solo en su casa. Ordenó el comedor y subió hasta su habitación para ver qué tanto había logrado curiosear el omega. Sobre la cama había un condón arrugado y vacío y los otros sobres cerrados a su lado, en el otro extremo de la cama estaban los papelillos con los que envolvía su marihuana. El alfa se apresuró en revisar sus cajones para ver si no faltaba nada, y se calmó al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, algo revuelto, pero en donde debía estar. Guardó las cosas y se sentó sobre la cama, pensando en lo cerca que había estado Peter de ver su indecente –y ya algo polvorienta- colección de juguetes sexuales, ni podía imaginarse lo que Alfred le haría si se enteraba de que su hijo había visto condones y otras cosas de adultos, mucho menos se imaginaba qué hubiese pasado si Peter hubiese abierto la caja y le hubiese contado sobre sus contenidos al omega adulto. Sólo esperaba que el niño no prestara atención a sus cosas, ya que Arthur estaba seguro de que era imposible que Peter supiese lo que eran, y rezaba porque no le contara a nadie.

Arthur se enfermó del estómago más tarde esa noche, pensando demasiado en las posibilidades de que Alfred se enterara de que su inocente hijo había visto cosas indecorosas, pero Peter no dijo nada, queriendo quedarse con el crédito de la felicitación de su profesora sobre el excelente trabajo que había hecho- él solo- con su mapa y con el juguete que su madre le regaló como premio por su dedicación.

Arthur era un hombre que sufría demasiado.

* * *

><p>Le dije a la Ericka, quien me da algunas ideas sobre esto, que escribiría al fin una escena más <em>directa<em> entre Arthur y Alfred, pero… I lied! Skjahfgkasjgfkjasd –insertememe-

No pude escribir la escena que planeamos, sólo se me venía esto a la cabeza y debía sacármelo del cráneo. Bueno advertí que este fic sería algo más doméstico, no pueden quejarse.

¡J-juro que para el próximo! (?)

**Review:**

Paula:

asjdfgjhasd oh es el cumplido más bello que me pueden dar, de verdad me esfuerzo para escribir cosas originales-aunque no siempre lo logro.

Habrá turbulencias con la personalidad omeguinazi de Alfufu, pero no el típico problemón omegaverse en plan "Ay arturo, yo le hamo y no quiero casarme con el alfa que me han prometió. Revolquemonoh por accidente a los 15 años pa que nos obliguen a casarnos" No que me queje de esos fics, porque igual los leo (?)

No tendrás que esperar mucho akjsdhj.

Cuídense, Bye!


End file.
